The present disclosure relates to a control device of a home energy management system.
Home energy management systems represent systems for efficiently managing the use of electric power in household appliances. Such a home energy management system may be connected to various power supply devices or power consumption devices in the home to monitor the power supply status and power consumption status and thereby to control an operation of each of the devices according to the monitored results.
In recent years, the spread of a photovoltaic (PV) module has been expanding. Since power supplied from the PV module is effective in terms of reduction of the electric bill because no separate electric charge is generated. In addition, revenue may be generated by selling at least a portion of the power supplied from the PV module to another person or the power facility.
However, in case of the current home energy management system, usage information of the power supplied from the PV module is not intuitively provided to the user. Thus, the user may not clearly appreciate the benefit of using the power generated from the PV module and may not be provided the maximum benefit according to the sensation result.
Also, in case of the home energy management system, a storage device for surplus power of the power supplied from the PV module is not provided, or battery capacity of the storage device is not sufficient even though the storage device is provided. Thus, the surplus power may be directly emitted to the system or resold at a low price. As a result, it is necessary to efficiently utilize the power supplied from the PV module by minimizing the generation of the surplus power.
In addition, since the spread of the PV module is expanding, the trading of the PV power may also become more active in the future. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme that is capable of facilitating the user's convenience by more conveniently trading the PV power or by automatically trading the PV power.